Besos
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Ikuto y Amu estan de novios desde hace dos meses pero Amu tiene una inquietud "Porque Ikuto nunca la ha besado en la boca en el tiempo que llevan juntos" "AMUTO"


**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra exclusiva de Peach - Pit.**

**Aclaración: No estoy muy segura de las edades reales de Amu e Ikuto pero en este fic, Amu tiene 11 años mientras que Ikuto tiene 15 Años.**

**Advertencia: Es mi primer Fic Amuto por lo que es muy posible que los personajes estén OOC.**

"**Besos"**

--xxxxxxxxxx--

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, las hojas caían levemente de los árboles a causa de la brisa, los parajitos entonaban un canto alegre creando armonía y paz en el lugar.

Y como en cualquier día normal suena la campana en la escuela elementaría Seiyo, dejando paso al parloteo de los alumnos felices debido a la finalización de las clases.

Y como siempre la mayoría parecen hipnotizados y como no si la genial y cool Amu Hinamori atraviesa con un leve alo de chulería los pasillos hasta llegar al corredor rodeado de jardines que conlleva a la salida.

"Que día tan maravilloso" piensa la joven pelirosa de 11 años mientras observa el paisaje a su alrededor de pronto suspira pero como si de un grave error se tratase se reprende mentalmente queriendo aparentar que ella no es así.

Cualquiera que la viera atravesar con su estilo único y especial pensaría que era una chica misteriosa pero lo cierto era que ella lo único que deseaba es ser una joven común y corriente como cualquier otra.

Amu esta por atravesar la reja de la salida de la escuela cuando una vos profunda y melodiosa exclama- Oye-

La joven pelirosa voltea y se encuentra con aquel misterioso joven de cabellera azulada, de mirada atractiva, sus largas pestañas la observan como solo a ella lo hacen- Ikuto- pronuncia casi embobaba al notarle recostado en el mural de la puerta.

Ikuto sonríe y le extiende la mano para que ella la tome, Amu la observa, hay mucha gente que pasa a su alrededor pero a ella no le importa lo que piensen y la toma sin dudarlo.

- Vamos- determina Ikuto antes de comenzar a caminar junto a su adorada Amu.

Aquello no era extraño ya que Ikuto y Amu llevaban saliendo alrededor de 2 meses y para nadie era un secreto que ambos estaban profundamente enamorados.

Cualquiera hubiera creído que Amu tras la confesión del "príncipe" Tadase le aceptaría sin dudar pero en cambio eso solo le sirvió a la pelirosa para darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por el pequeño rey solo eran de admiración.

--xxxxxxxxxx--

Amu observa a su peliazul mientras camina tomada de la mano de aquel precioso espécimen masculino a quien anterior mente le encantaba llamar "gato pervertido" por el parque. Y es que Ikuto desde que se habían conocido le había jugado bromas un poco acaloradas y dicho comentarios picantes que hacían que ella se sonrojara demasiado.

Pero ella tampoco es que fuera una santa, ya que aunque se quejara y peleara posteriormente con el guapo moreno de ojos azules y de cabellera del mismo color, siempre se quedaba encantada y hasta parecía hipnotizada con cualquier cosa que el dijera.

Pero aun había algo que estaba molestando a la pequeña pelirosa y es que a pesar de que Ikuto era un chico atrevido y ella una pequeña adolescente nunca se habían besado….vale el la había besado en la frente, en la mejilla, incluso una vez el la beso en su cuello, pero jamás de los jamases la había besado en la boca y no es que Amu fuera impaciente o se muriera por probar los suaves y pálidos labios de su novio que era algo de lo que trataba inútilmente de convencerse diariamente aunque la verdad era es que moría por que aquel divino y guapísimo chico le diese aunque fuera un leve rose de labios sobre los de ella.

Amu suspiro cerrando levemente los ojos e Ikuto noto que su pequeña novia estaba extraña.

- Que pasa, Amu- pregunto simplemente deteniendo su caminar haciendo que ella parase al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña pelirosa abrió los ojos y le observo perdiéndose en aquella mirada azul que le observaba interrogante.

Ikuto insistió de nuevo al no recibir respuesta a su anterior pregunta- Amu- la llamo.

Y la pelirosa pareció reaccionar cuando el menciono su nombre y sonrió un poco avergonzada- No…no pasa nada- exclamo aun sonriendo.

Ikuto solo la observo y se inclino hacia ella lo que provoco que Amu por lo consiguiente dejara de reír y se pusiera mas nerviosa y sonrojada de lo que ya estaba- I…I…Ikuto- murmuro apenas por la cercanía del moreno.

E Ikuto se acerco hasta estar solo a centímetros de la cara sonrojadísima de su novia, Amu cerro los ojos esperando impaciente aquel roce de labios exquisitos con los cuales soñaba pero nada llego por lo que abrió los ojos de repente y le observo y el estaba mirándole y sonriendo o mas bien burlándose de ella.

- Que- musito entre dientes un poco molesta la pelirosa.

Pero el siguió riéndose.

Amu entrecerró los ojos y estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta y marcharse ella sola hacia su casa cuando el la detuvo y se inclino hacia ella y deposito un suave beso en su frente, ella se quedo paralizada, vale que no era en el lugar que ella ansiaba pero el la había besado y siempre que el hacia algo como eso ella se quedaba como ida.

De pronto Ikuto la abrazo mientras ella seguía en su mundo de ensueño, pero reacciono a las palabras que su novio musitara en su oído- Eres una pequeña pervertida- le dijo el.

Y como si aquello fuera el detonante para su reacción deshizo el abrazo separándose de el colorada hasta los dedos de los pies y con cara de molestia a punto de estallar, le señalo diciendo- Yo no soy como tu gato pervertido-

-Estaba bromeando- exclamo con una gota en la cabeza Ikuto pero Amu no lo escuchaba estaba enojada o mas bien encolerizada.

Amu comenzó a caminar ignorando las disculpas de su novio hecha una furia luego de haberle dicho "Idiota" le dejo atrás mientras que Ikuto suspiro y se rasco la cabeza para ir detrás de la chica de sus sueños.

Mientras que los pensamientos de Amu eran perturbados por la cólera….

Ikuto, el muy idiota hasta se había dejado besar por su hermana Utau frente a ella y Kukai una vez, claro que eso fue mucho antes de que ella siquiera pensara en tener algo con el moreno de ojos azules pero era eso lo que le molestaba de su querida hermanita se dejaba besar en la boca y quien sabe cuantas veces mas lo hizo su querida cuñada cuando ellos estaban solos, pero con ella- Amu apretó el puño estaba tan enojada no quería ver a Ikuto- Y es que a ella solo le jugaba bromas y la hacia enojarse.

De pronto toda la cólera paso a inseguridad y depresión creyendo que Ikuto en realidad no la quería o al menos no la veía como ella a el, pero entonces porque demonios le insinuó una vez que la persona que el amaba era ella, aunque claramente esa vez no le había creído nada, pero luego le pidió salir y ser novios, ¿porque? es que a caso todas las tardes bonitas que habían pasado eran mentira, eran solo una broma, cavilaba la pequeña pelirosa.

Mientras tanto Ikuto meditaba a unos dos metros de su novia que era lo que a ella le pasaba.

De pronto Amu se detuvo y sin saber como ni porque de sus bellos ojos amarillos brotaron lagrimas, creyéndose sola en aquel sector del parque, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Ikuto se postro a su lado.

- Ikuto-Idiota- exclamo mientras el susodicho solo alzo una ceja- lo único que yo quería era un beso en la boca, tu estupido gato pervertido nunca entiendes nada- alego entre lagrimas no siendo aun consiente de que su novio estaba escuchando todo eso.

Ikuto abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal confesión por parte de su novia y es que no es que el no hubiera pensado en besarla anteriormente es solo que ella era apenas una niña y no es que eso le afectara pero el no quería apresurar la cosas para que ella se molestara.

-Amu- la llamo Ikuto, definitivamente el no soportaba verla en ese estado, tenia que aclararle todo para que ella no pensara cualquier cosa.

Amu se asusto al oír su nombre con aquella voz profunda y seria, ella no creía que el la había seguido pero cuando alzo la mirada para encontrase con la azul de su novio, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, se perdió en ella y todo fue claro para los dos.

El mundo desapareció para ambos, solo estaban el y ella en un espacio lleno de colores y sentimientos, no era la primera vez que les pasaba siempre que se perdían el uno en el otro todo lo demás desaparecía pero ahora era distinto.

Se veían a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada y el tenia un imperceptible tono rosa en sus mejillas, el corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaban que se podría salir de sus pechos.

De pronto Amu despego un instante su mirada de la del moreno y bajo hasta sus labios y luego la postro de nuevo en aquellos ojos azules y el pareció entender, por lo que lentamente con parsimonia y cuidado se inclino hacia ella mientras sus manos se dirigían lentamente casi temblando hasta posarse en las calidas mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirosa.

Amu cerro los ojos mientras sus manos se dirigieron nerviosamente a la cintura de Ikuto para abrazarle mientras esperaba.

Intempestivamente los labios de Ikuto se posaron sobre los de Amu, mientras el al mismo tiempo cerraba sus ojos.

Y todo se volvió mágico, al instante en que sus labios entraron en contacto, les robo la respiración.

El era todo ternura, consiente de que era el primer beso de su novia, la beso tímidamente sin arriesgarse a acelerar las cosas.

Para el no era su primer beso ya lo había besado su hermana Utau pero no era lo mismo ya que siempre ella lo tomaba desprevenido además el no sentía nada con sus besos pero con Amu era distinto, su corazón estaba por estallar debido a las sensaciones que besar a la persona de la cual el estaba enamorado provocaban.

Mientras que Amu estaba tan sonrojada que podría confundirse con un tomate, se sentía delirar pensando en que eso talvez era solo un treta de su imaginación.

Pero era verdad estaba pasando y eso hacia que su corazón saltara de felicidad, amaba a Ikuto con toda su alma y lo que sentía ahora con su beso no hacia mas que confirmárselo una y otra vez.

Sin querer el aire se les estaba acabando y necesitaban respirar por lo que se separaron un instante y se miraron a los ojos sonrojados.

No paso ni un instante en el Ikuto se aproximo de nuevo a la boca de Amu y ella abrió la boca para preguntar que pasaba pero los labios del moreno no le permitieron seguir hablando.

El hecho de que Amu hubiese abierto la boca antes de que la besara había sido como una pequeña invitación para el aunque ella no se lo propusiera, por lo que sin evitarlo mas deposito su lengua lentamente en la boca de la pelirosa.

Esta al instante abrió los ojos desmesuradamente los cuales había cerrado por el beso que Ikuto le estaba dando, soltó un pequeño quejido de admiración por el acto del peliazul, pero no se quejo, descubrió que le gustaba por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando que el la besara.

De pronto las manos de Ikuto tomaron por la cintura a la pequeña pelirosa y aun besándose la alzo en el aire.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta de nuevo se separaron lentamente y se veían a los ojos de nuevo, Ikuto aun la mantenía alzada y ella enredo sus manos en el cuello del peliazul.

-Ikuto-exclamo Amu.

Pero antes de que ella dijera algo mas Ikuto sonrió socarronamente antes de decir- No sabes besar-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso- Idiota- le grito Amu antes de luchar por que el la soltara y la dejara en el suelo.

Como era posible que siempre que estaban así el saliera con algo estupido, el enojo volvía otra vez olvidando ligeramente que hasta hacia unos instantes había logrado lo que tanto anhelaba.

-Bájame- le ordeno al peliazul que al ser mucho mas alto que ella la dominaba y la mantenía sujeta en el aire.

-No- dijo el simplemente Ikuto.

-Ikuto- manifestó esta vez muy seria Amu.

El la miro a los ojos y la abrazo contra el mientras musitaba- porque nunca me dejas terminar- suspiro- Se que no Sabes besar, pero para eso estoy yo, para enseñarte- exclamo picaramente mientras se separaba para verle a los ojos.

Y la vio, Amu estaba totalmente sonrojada y el sonrió.

- Te Amo- exclamo observándole enamorado a su novia.

Y ella reacciono- Yo también Te Amo Ikuto- respondió ella antes de que Ikuto se acercara de nuevo a su boca y le besara.

Aun tenían mucho que aprender y vivir pero de lo que estaban seguros es que tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos y ser felices, sabiendo lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro.

--xxxxxxxxxx--

**Fin.**

**Muchísimas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic, espero haya sido de su total agrado.**

**Me regalas un review?**


End file.
